


sana

by ikaino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slight Happy Ending (?), Soulmate AU, different dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikaino/pseuds/ikaino
Summary: in which two people loved each other despite being mere fictional characters in each other's worlds—or in other words, how can you love someone who never even existed in the first place?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 53





	sana

**Author's Note:**

> sana means you're indicating for something to happen or to come true; alternatively, meaning "i hope"; wish; hope. this is used with a verb right after (ex: sana magkatotoo / i hope it comes true)

Loving Kuroo Tetsurou felt like indistinctly reaching out to touch fire with the tips of your fingers—the pain was indistinguishable but it was evident, or rather felt like an ache itself throbbing on the skin. Though, the afflicted emotions brought you to the start of your downfall, you supposed this was normal.

But for some reason you felt like you were dancing on cold tiles with theater emotions. Hadn't it been for the voice at the back of your mind whispering that love was love, it doesn't matter if you loved someone who wasn't real to begin with.

You’ve seen Kuroo Tetsurou in your dreams, and you hoped that was enough to uphold the evidence for the strong emotions you've felt for the man. He was there, engaging a conversation with you, sporting a smile that held so many delicacies only you could adore. He stood proud and tall before you in your dreams, he taught you the basics of volleyball even though you kind of knew it—but for the sake of love, you pretended in your dream that you rendered no clue about the sport. He reached for you in your dreams, held your hand, slung his arm around your shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against your temple because in your mind, in your head, in your own little figments of imagination, the character he was, also fell for you.

* * *

There was nothing wrong with that, everyone can dream.

You’re starting to think the dreams that've been occurring lately felt strangely realistic; it’s as if you were right there before him. He was not an arm’s-length away from you, but he was there, standing right in front of you with a small frown on his lips as he studied your expression.

“Are you alright? You looked like you've seen a ghost.” He said, going as far as to extend his hand in front of your face to wave it.

He seemed to sport a look of relief as your eyes snapped back to look at him, slightly widening. He only smiled in return.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

His inquisition resulted in you sputtering out for a reply. “S-sure? If you don't mind.”

Kuroo only shakes his head with an amused look, “I don't mind when it comes to you, you know.”

He extended his hand towards you, silently urging you to take it as he looks at you expectantly. You obliged and bit the inside of your cheek. His fingers were interlaced with yours with no problem, and for a moment, you thought you sighted a small tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks as he turned his head away.

But when you opened your mouth to speak, all had turned blank.

You opened your eyes.

The familiar ambience mocked back at you, brandishing the thought that all of what happened was nothing but a mere dream, a yearning for something, a someone, who never even existed in the first place.

“It's a dream..? I could've sworn it was real.” But you knew all too well than to assume like a high school teenager, opting for the fact that this dream only happened because it was something you've longed for.

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou was your favorite character, there was no lie about that. And while he wasn't the first one you first laid your eyes upon while watching the Haikyuu!! series, you were certain he would be the last.

You were his favorite character, _too_.

Because in his world, you were the protagonist of your own show—the character who went through the spite of hell itself, crawled from under the fraud guises of lies but remained strong. You were you, so it wasn't a surprise that he came to the conclusion where he figured that he _does_ love you.

“There you are, we’ve been looking all over for you and turns out, you're just reading again.” His heart dropped to the slightest at the sudden appearance of Yaku’s voice, which resulted in the latter raising an amused brow.

“Yeah, is it time for practice?”

The libero nodded his head before letting out a sound of curiosity, leaning over Kuroo’s shoulder as he peered. “Oh? You’re rereading it? Haven't the author released a new chapter?”

He shook his head. “New chapter doesn't come out until next week so I’m rereading it.”

“Haven't you read that a thousand times already.” Yaku mused.

He heaves out a breath before chuckling. “And? I love it, I don't think there's nothing wrong with that.”

“Who’s the main character?”

“Y/N.”

“That's a nice name.”

There was a brief pause upon them.

He smiles. Perhaps this was only one of the fewest things he and his teammate could agree on so far.

He goes to bed that night with such anticipation, a small tinge of hope lingering at the back of his mind that he gets to be rendered with sweet dreams about you. So he buoyantly fixes everything that's been needed to fix and jumps on his bed, resting on his back as he stares right at the ceiling. A smile slowly appears on his face,

“Good night, Y/N.”

He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of the scenery before him, his mouth falling a gape to gawk at the person before him—you, who only stared right back at him with the same expression.

Words hadn't made itself present within the vicinity as he already found himself walking towards you with arms outstretched, brows furrowed with what you could make out as an expression of longing. It only took him three steps before he already wrapped his arms around you, pulling you towards his chest as he rested his cheek against your head with a sigh of relief.

“I missed you.” He breathes out.

It was fairly quiet—one that he could distinguish as cold daggers going through him; you never gave a response. He pulled away with an apprehensive frown, hands coming up to rest on your shoulders as your breath seemed to hitch. Could you be crying? He thinks silently to himself, letting the unsettling feeling gnaw at him.

“Can I ask you a question..?”

He opened his mouth to meekly reply but opted with a nod on his account. Though the silence crawled on his nerves like the frigid air of October, he remained quiet, mutely urging you to continue.

“Hey.. How can you miss someone who never even existed in the first place?”

“How can you love someone from your imagination?”

“How can you love knowing that the person you love will never return your feelings because they're not real?”

“How do you live with the pain knowing that they will never be real?”

“How..?”

His heart bled blues, but the only thing he could do at that moment was gaze at you in agony, and for some reason, you were away, _but_ you were right there, standing right in front of him, and he couldn't touch you. He hated it. Despised it with his whole being. He felt helpless. A shout of your name escaped his lips as he reached his hand for you, silently begging you to _please take his hand—don’t let go, never let go._

He was shouting but everything was silent, only the sound of ringing resounded in your ears. His face was painted with strained cries, mouth etched into a shout of your name. You couldn't reprimand him, not when you were standing on your spot with tears spilling out from your eyes as choked sobs left your lips.

You hated it.

He hated it.

That you both were close from each other, but it felt like the distance between the two of you only seemed to grow in length the more he cried out for you.

“Kuroo!”

His eyes snapped back to yours, eyes frantic. Why can he suddenly hear your voice?

“Y/N..?”

You smiled weakly.

“I never got to tell you what I wanted to tell you but I—”

His eyes snapped open as he suddenly sat up, hand quickly reaching up to wipe the sweat that beaded on his forehead. It took him a second to realize that his cheeks were damp, the crying from his dream being the apparent reason.

He hated mornings now.

* * *

“Kuroo! Have you read the new chapter release?” The familiar voice of his teammate, Yaku, called out to him as he walked towards the school court.

Forcing a smile on his lips, he shot a glance at the libero and shook his head. “Not really, why? Have you?”

Yaku nodded, smiling. “Yeah, you were right, Y/N is a great protagonist. You should read it for yourself, I’ll even lend you the book so you could catch up.”

Kuroo heaves out a heavy, quiet breath and smiled at his friend. At least someone was enthusiastic—something he couldn't afford to convey right now. He felt like shit. So when he went home that night with the book Yaku lent him, he sat idly at the floor of his room and stared at the cover of the book.

Faint bitterness bled at the tip of his tongue—one that he couldn't help but chuckle at, it felt like he’d gone through a break up, honestly.

So when he turned the pages of the book to check the new chapter Yaku was raving about, he found himself frowning and furrowing his brows in perplexion.

Then the next, his mouth opened to the slightest, a sound of surprise leaving him as he felt the familiar ache coming back.

Because there you were, his favorite character, had a panel directed at your face as you seemed to portray an anguished expression, tears welled up. You held a soft smile on your face despite the opposite demeanor, despite how much pain you seemed to pent up within you—for some reason, he could see through you, and he hated how he could easily notice it.

“—love you..”

He closed his eyes and let his heart spoke with a silent cry.

He loves you too, _very_ _much._

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lcaita/)


End file.
